This invention relates to radar systems employing circumvention techniques, and in particular to a radiation detection system and subsystem capable of delivering clamping signals as required in circumvention circuits.
The detection of radiation transients and the implementation of appropriate electronic circuits in response to the presence of such radiation transients constitute important functions in many radar systems. This is particularly true when so-called circumvention techniques are employed. In such a situation it is required that a clamping signal be provided that is present for a fixed, accurately controlled duration following each radiation transient regardless of the number of transients or of the time spacing between any group of transients. No circuits capable of accomplishing this are currently available and the state of the art does not indicate any possible solution to the problem of providing such clamping signals.